


Just Like That

by jeien



Series: Oofuri Rarepair Ship Week 2016 [3]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Introspection, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening after his first post-summer-tournament practice, Junta confessed to him, just like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> For Rarepair Week Day 3: Confessions feat. KazuJun BECAUSE I ALWAYS HAVE TO WRITE KAZUJUN DURING RAREPAIR WEEK

Junta was never the type to overthink his feelings and he was definitely never one to shy away from voicing what was on his mind—and Kazuki’s had a long time to get used to it, after being friends for so long. Of course, that doesn’t mean Kazuki was always prepared for the things he’d say.

“Kazuki, I like you.”

“Wh… Huh?”

The evening after his first post-summer-tournament practice, Junta confessed to him, just like that. Kazuki nearly dropped the drink he had been holding.

When he found his voice, he asked, “Where is this all coming from?”  

“I came to terms with it a while ago, after we became a battery and actually got to know each other better,” Junta replied. His dark eyes never broke away and his voice didn’t waver. “But I knew you’d want to focus on the baseball since being a captain’s a lot to shoulder. And after what happened, well… I figured I shouldn’t make you stress out more than you already were. You’re a third year. You need to study for exams. I wanted to give you some time to get yourself sorted out—but if I don’t say something now, then you’ll be graduating before we know it and I would’ve just hung back without saying anything at all.”

Kazuki’s mouth went dry and he couldn’t seem to choke out the words he should be saying. What should he be saying anyway? This wasn’t like before when he could run scenarios on which encouragement would yield which result in Junta’s performance. His mind was still trying to process the fact that Junta confessed.

Junta sighed and Kazuki could’ve sworn he mumbled _Saw this coming_. “Look, I told you now so you would have time to think it over before you went off to university or work or whatever you decide to do after high school. I want you to give me a proper answer, even if it’s a no. And I’m giving you a long-ass time, so you better have one by then.”

Before he could say anything else, Junta left. Just like that.

Kazuki would be lying if he said that the confession didn’t change their friendship. He became more conscious of Junta’s presence on the field. Kazuki saw the way Junta’s fingers twitch when he’s trying not to show excitement, the wide grins when he’s teasing Riou about something, how he bites his lower lip when he’s thinking hard about something. His eyes start to take in the lean stretches of muscle—neck to shoulder to arm to waist to legs. The wisps of messy hair swaying when he pushes his body forward during a pitch. The vibrant energy in his voice that turned gentle like a tide when they walked home together. His mind tried to balance exams and baseball and the future first, thinking he has time. But he was relieved of his duties as a senior player in the baseball club and he finished his academic priorities—both the high school finals and the college entrance exams. It was on New Year’s Eve that Kazuki remembered that Junta ever confessed at all because Junta never pushed him for an answer beforehand.

_I want you to give me a proper answer, even if it’s a no._

Kazuki thought back on all the years they’ve known each other. He thought hard on the past year they had really pushed their boundaries as a battery, as partners, as friends. He thought about losing all that in the spring.

He reaches his decision right before the clock hit midnight.

They meet up with each other and Riou for the first shrine visit of the new year. They paid their respects. Riou went off shortly after to get his fortune.

“Junta.”

“Yeah?”

“I like you, too.”

And Kazuki gives him the answer, just like that.


End file.
